Teach Me Teacher
by meganSTORM
Summary: Sometimes we have to learn lessons that we never wanted to learn, I learned that I had to change to keep her in my life, she wasn't going to be an ordinary Old Lady. She was going to be the calm to my insanity, fire to my passion, and I will kill him before he takes her from me.


Chapter 1

***Happy***

"I don't want to go daddy."

I let out a sigh and look at the little girl in front of me, my daughter Kitty Kat Lowman (yes that is her name, her mother was a fucking idiot), we stand outside her new Preschool, a bunch of kids running around playing with each other, saying bye to there parents, or getting to know there new teachers. I turn my attention from Kit to look at the board where I'm supposed to find her name and take her to the specified area in the preschool ( which is in room 12 ).

"Look Kit you have to go to school, its your first day, the hardest day but once you get through it its nothing but smooth sailing from there, who knows you might even like it."

She looks up at me for a moment, before turning her attention to the school. She messes with her purple backpack straps, I cant help but want to snatch away the stuffed animal she has in the outside pocket of her bag. Its a Hello Kitty Doll, with a red bow and an overall dress that matched Kit's outfit, I cant help but feel that those other brats will taunt her for bringing a stuffed animal to school, but I know if I do she will scream and cry till she makes her self sick or I give it back...i always give it back.

"Can you go in with me."

She doesn't look at me but keeps staring at the school doors, I sigh again, I really don't want to have to meet a teacher, they will either be scared shit less of me and stutter over themselves and irritate me or they will try and act all high and mighty and I will most likely rip into them and they take out there anger on Kit.

But I know she wont go in without me, I lean forward and take her hand in mine and start to walk towards the doors, some of the kids and some of the teachers watch use as we make our way into the preschool. As we walk down the hall I glance into the other classrooms that have there doors open and cringe at the sight.

Kids running around like wild animals and teachers running after them trying to gain control. I feel bad for Kit she's a shy little girl, its hard to get her out of her shell, and putting her with all these crazy kids it going to be hard on her, I know it.

We come to a halt outside her classroom, the door is closed, it has a giant happy cartoon wolf in the lower corner of the door, the door its self looks like woods, with all other types of small happy cartoon animals on it, there is a purple note taped to the window door with a white smiling bird on it:

_**Hello Parents,**_

_**Please come in, we are still meeting in the class.**_

_**Ms. L**_

"Come on kid lets meet your teacher."

I open the door expecting to see kids running around in mayhem but they aren't. They are split into different groups, yes they are a little loud but that's expected from kids, but they aren't throwing things or hitting each other.

"Hello, can I help you."

I turn to my right and see a women, she has dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, tan and a head shorter then me. She is wearing black pants with a white dressy looking shirt, her breast look good in the shirt and the pants hug her in all the right ways.

"Yeah dropping of my kid."

She looks at me for a moment before looking to Kit, she smiles, "Hello, whats your name."

Kit kind of hides behind my leg, "My name is Kit."

The women smiles and walks to a folder bin sitting on a table and looks through it once but not finding what she is looking for, she goes through it again pulling out a folder.

"Is your full name Kitty."

Kit nods.

"She prefers Kit."

The women looks at me and nods, she looks at Kit, " Okay Kit I'm your teacher Ms. Lawrence but you can call me Ms. L if you like, I under stand that you like to draw."

Kit perks up hearing about drawing, and moves away from my leg.

"Yes I like to draw a lot."

"That great Kit, lets put your stuff away and I will take you to the drawing area-," she turns to me, "- I'll just get her settled, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them afterwords."

I nod at her as she walks Kit to a bunch of little shelves, she talks to Kit but I cant hear what she says, but what ever it was Kit gets excited and walks up to a purple colored shelf and places her stuff inside. Kit then walks back to Ms. L and takes her hand. They walk to a corner that has five other kids sitting at a small table. Kit sits down, shifting in her chair, shes nerves, Ms. L bends down (perfect view of her ass for me) and starts talking. Again I cant hear her but the kids get excited and all start talk to each other, even to Kit.

Ms. L stands and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out blank paper and some art stuff, she goes back to Kit and places it down in front of her, Kit immediately gets to work on her next master piece.

Ms. L stands up and glances around the room before her eyes land on me. She slightly smiles and walks toward me, "So what questions do you have for me."

I look at her for a moment, "How did you know she liked to draw."

"It was in the paper work that you or her mother filled, basic information like what she is allergic to, likes dislikes, and other personality traits, most teachers don't use that paper work but I do, I find it makes the first day a little easier."

"Her mother ain't in the picture."

"Oh okay will who ever filled out the paper work would know what all was in the packet."

Gemma, I didn't have time to do it so she must have filled out all that shit. I just look at the woman in front of me, "Yeah guess so , anything happen to my girl its on you."

" I know Mr..."

"Just call me Happy."

I see her chest intake, she wanted to laugh, and she was fighting the smile that wanted to come to her face, I could see it in her eyes. But she didn't, not even a chuckle came from her, smart bitch.

"I know ummm Happy."

"Hard to say my name little girl."

"...No just never called any parent by a first name before, its a little strange for me, and please Happy don't call me little girl, I am a grown woman, just call me L if you like."

"MS. L"

L looks over her shoulder and see one of the kids standing up and jumping up and down.

"Excuse me Happy, if you don't have any more question have a nice day."

She turns away and goes to the kid that was jumping, the kid pulls her arm and point to something on the floor with a big smile on his face.

I walk to the door and look towards Kit she is to absorbed in her drawing to notice I'm leaving. I think about walking to her and telling her bye, but my prepay rings, I pull it out to see Clay calling, I glance one last time at Kit, walk out the door and answer my phone.

**Hours later**

I sit outside of the school waiting for them to let out. I'm sore as hell, had to do some shit for the club that would have been easier if I way 20 years younger, but being as old as I am and all the shit I have done is taking its toll on me. I should have just let Gemma pick up Kit but I know if I did, Kit would get upset. That kid wanted me at everything and when I couldn't make it she wouldn't talk to me for days. Which happened more then I would like.

I break out of my thought when I hear a bell ring, and all the animals bust out the doors, screaming and pushing each other. Once the last couple of rowdy kids are out of the way, I see the quite ones come out, steadily walking to there parents and quite. Of course my Kit is one of them, she walks for a moment with a smile on her face, but once she sees me her smile grows and she runs to me.

I bend down and pick her up, my back cracking as I do.

"Hey Kit, how was your day."

"Its was GREAT, Ms. L lets us play today she said that tomorrow we will be working on our ABC's"

"That's great kid, make any friends," I place her in her car seat and strap her in, I stand there waiting for an answer.

"Ms. L is my friend."

"No kid she is your teacher."

"Noooo, she's my friend she's really nice and she likes to draw and she reads to the class and at recess she read to me."

"Why she read to you at recess for, why didn't you play with the other kids."

"There to loud daddy, Ms. L read to me for a little bit but then she told me to go play with the other kids."

At that last part she looked sad, I sigh, "Alright kid come on we are going to go see everyone at the garage, maybe Uncle Bobby will make you some muffins."

"YAY, hurry daddy lets go."


End file.
